


The Necessities

by deklava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Electricity, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Prostate Milking, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes knows that being the British Government requires him to be more than human. That’s why he’s here, at Baskerville, riding the lift to the lowest level. Getting a core human need satisfied by machine so that he’s not tempted to seek a potentially treacherous embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necessities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckybearstare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybearstare/gifts).



Mycroft Holmes knows that being the British Government requires him to be more than human. He must have a superior intellect. He must be able to issue orders that end with a bullet in a man’s -or woman’s- head. And above all, he must not _ever_ be in a position that renders him vulnerable to another’s will.

Weak points are like those red sniper dots that dance over vital spots. They are a harbinger of death.

That’s why he’s here, at Baskerville, riding the lift to the lowest level. Getting a core human need satisfied by machine so that he’s not tempted to seek a potentially treacherous embrace.

Escorted by six men in full body armour, Mycroft walks down a sterile white corridor into a hexagonal room containing only a huge padded chair and two portable medical carts loaded with equipment. When they see him, two white-coated technicians pause long enough to give him a respectful nod. Then they resume their prep work: checking the monitor leads, fiddling with buttons, and testing the holding power of the arm and leg restraints.

Lady Smallwood has been here recently, Mycroft thinks as he undresses with his customary efficiency and hands his clothes to one of the white coats. He can smell her perfume: soft and floral but definitely making its presence known.

The other technician gestures politely to the chair after draping a sterile blue sheet over it. Naked, Mycroft goes over to it, sits down, and lets them secure his wrists and ankles. The leather cuffs are lined with sable and guaranteed to not abrade powerful skin.

The technicians gather around him. One tucks a circular pillow under his head while the other says “Excuse me, Mr. Holmes” before snapping on latex gloves, grasping his half-hard cock, and carefully pulling back the foreskin.

Mycroft watches himself harden in the man’s hand and shifts his hips, feeling that forbidden and pleasurable warmth collect at the base of his spine. It spreads into his groin, making his skin tingle and the room uncomfortably warm.

“Am I hurting you, Sir?” the man asks.

“Not at all.” Mycroft moistens his lips and lies back down. “Continue. I need to be elsewhere in an hour.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The man attaches a small electrode under the head of Mycroft’s cock before rolling a rubber sheath over the entire shaft. The elder Holmes stares at the ceiling, heart beginning to race. He can feel himself leaking: it’s been far too long since the last session.

“Begging your pardon, Sir,” the second technician says before placing a rubber gag resembling a bite guard into his mouth. Mycroft bites down on it and feels something inside his psyche give way. He is strapped down and robbed of speech. He can let himself submit.

There’s a loud click just before the chair trembles and moves. Mycroft’s head is lowered slightly while his legs are pushed up and wide apart. They tuck a pillow under his hips for added comfort and tilt.

“This will be a bit cold, Sir. Our apologies,” one man says.

Mycroft knows what’s coming next -he’s done this often- but he still clenches tight as a thin plastic nozzle breaches his sphincter and fills him with a gush of lube. After it is pulled out, the familiar rubber device slides into him, its curved tip nudging his prostate. 

“Is that comfortable, Mr. Holmes?”

He nods abruptly, breathing heavily through his nostrils. A red flush is spreading across his skin, intensifying his squirming. He closes his eyes and waits.

Another click sounds. Mycroft arches in the chair, his spine curving dramatically as he struggles. The devices attached to his cockhead and invading his arse vibrate at the speed of light, sending white shocks of pleasure throughout his body and wiping his dangerous mind of anything except raw need.

_I’m coming coming coming coming...._

As he struggles, his cock shoots load after load into the sheath, the intensity robbing him of breath and infusing his wiry body with superhuman strength. Teeth digging into the gag, he arches his body upward and screams until he smells rubbing alcohol and feels the sting of a needle in his thigh and it all suddenly stops.

******

When Mycroft finally regains consciousness, he feels like he’s undergone major surgery.  He’s still in the chair, but the restraints and devices are gone and a warmed blanket covers him up to the chin.  Everything hurts, but not too badly, thanks to a painkiller shield. He also feels comfortably sated, with a strong craving for nicotine.

When the technicians see that he is awake, they offer him small sips of orange juice until steadiness returns. They look worried until he tells them that they did well.

Twenty minutes later, Mycroft Holmes is fully dressed and escorted back to the outside world, where his town car and an appointment with the South Korean ambassador awaits. Afterward, there will be dinner with the ambassador and a tour of the brothels that cater to the man’s unique tastes. Mycroft will be with him, of course, but as an observer. Never a participant.

For him, pleasure takes the form of white rooms and sterile equipment and flipped switches. But when you’re the British Government, that’s the way it has to be.

 

 


End file.
